The present invention relates generally to medical implants. In more particular aspects, the present invention relates to osteoinductive implant formulations containing demineralized bone matrix.
A wide variety of implant formulations have been suggested in the art for the treatment of bone defects. In addition to traditional bone grafting, a number of synthetic bone graft substitutes have been used or explored, including some materials that contain demineralized bone matrix. Demineralized bone matrix has been shown to exhibit the ability to induce and/or conduct the formation of bone. It is thus desirable to implant and maintain demineralized bone matrix at a site at which bone growth is desired.
However, the beneficial nature of demineralized bone matrix is susceptible to disruption by the incorporation of incompatible materials or techniques when formulating the medical implant material. At the same time, effective implant compositions must exhibit properties that retain the demineralized bone matrix at the implant site, and that handle well in the operating environment. As well, it is of considerable commercial significance that the formulation be manufacturable without undue cost, equipment or material burdens.
In view of the background in the area of demineralized bone matrix formulations, there exist needs for product formulations which exhibit the ability to induce and/or support bone growth through a desired region, which are readily manufacturable, and which demonstrate acceptable handling properties for surgeons.